


Cat's Paw

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Paw

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Cat's Paw

Cat's Paw- Noun: A person used to serve the purposes of another. A tool.

I am tired of being used for the Centre. I am tired for being used as a tool to do my father's dirty work. When my father told me to kill Lyle I didn't want to do it, but I knew that Daddy would be mad at me. I had no choice when Lyle pulled the gun and I knew that I had to kill him before I got killed. Always trying to make my father proud of me by hunting my childhood friend I knew that he would never be proud of me even if I did bring Jarod back. When I tried to get away from the Centre with my beloved Tommy they killed him. They wanted me to stay at the Centre and I knew that they would never let me leave. I couldn't even leave if I brought Jarod back. Everyday the Centre wears me down doing this and that for my father and the Centre.

I have been honing my inner sense like Sydney had been telling me to. I now can hear my mother's voice and she says that I will be safe. I know now that I can leave and my mother will keep me safe. I start to pack and bring the rabbit that Jarod gave me. I couldn't leave him at the house. I never look back as I drive away knowing that I can cut all ties to the Centre now. I feel bad about leaving Sydney and Broots to fend for themselves, but I knew that I had to leave.

The End


End file.
